Ojos Azules
by NyoRusJap2P
Summary: Arthur y Francis eran amigos, a Francis le dolía que Arthur sufriera por causa de su novio, más, cuando descubre que lo ama; pero, luego de su despecho, conoce a un joven que lo conquista por su ternura, grande es su sorpresa cuando escucha las palabras de su amigo: "¡Malditos traidores! Alfred y tú, Francis… Eras mi amigo… -Pero es Mat- ¡¿Crees que no te reconozco ...Alfred!
1. Chapter 1: Quien siempre está ahí

**Ojos Azules**

_**Capitulo 1: Quien siempre está ahí**_

**Renuncia**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hetalia y su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya.

**Advertencia**: A.U.(Universo Alterno), Muerte de personajes.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Francis le observaba, esa era la quinta vez en lo que llevaban de relación el inglés y el estadounidense, apenas llevaban dos meses y Alfred cometía error tras error, desde los primeros días que comenzó a salir con su mejor amigo lo irritaba con sus estupideces, al francés le molestaba, aunque no quisiera revelarlo.

Acompañaba a tomar a Arthur, las anteriores veces, casi podría decirse, por diversión, pero las últimas ocasiones incluso había intentado convencerle de que no se fuera a embriagar, "No te estoy pidiendo permiso, rana, si no quieres la copa que te invito me da igual" le había dicho tono áspero, mas su mirada escondida por su gesto despectivo no podía pasar desapercibida por el francés, que le acompañó sin contradecirle más.

―Vamos, no desperdiciaré un trago.― dijo el de cabello más largo, acompañándolo hasta el bar, donde los hermanos alemanes que trabajaban juntos ahí ya le conocían.

― ¡Hola, Francis!― saludó el barman, albino y de peculiares ojos rojizos, ―estás viniendo más seguido, seguro mi grandiosa personalidad te convence de venir, kesesesese.― el francés arqueó la ceja y rió, era cierto que el tipo le caía bien, era divertido ver tanta vanagloria y su pajarito también era lindo, le hacía buena compañía a Pierre, su querida mascota que ya había llevado un par de veces.

Saludo al barman y pidió dos copas de vino, que era otra de las cosas buenas que servían de alcohol, en realidad, en general servían las mejores bebidas de la zona, pero por lo que más eran populares era por su cerveza.

Se dirigió donde el ojiverde y le extendió la copa, él empezó a beber pequeños sorbos con expresión amarga, pidió otra copa y a la mitad de ésta ya estaba quejándose del tonto que era su novio, se recargaba en el hombro de su mejor amigo; desde kínder, de su único amigo, aunque nunca dijera que lo eran. Discutían y se molestaban, el uno al otro todo el tiempo, pero en los momentos de necesidad siempre estaban ahí.

―… y me dejó solo, sin inmutarse… ese estúpido, no puedo creer que no entendiera… que quería acompañarlo, es decir, incluso me ofrecí, pero me dijo que no quería compañía, había prometido pasar conmigo todo el día y a los cinco minutos se fue…, ni siquiera se bastó con haber llegado tarde… Ni siquiera era una emergencia o algo así, su celular llevaba un recordatorio con una sola letra, entonces dijo: "tengo que irme, olvidé que tenía una tarea importante", no pensó, "mi novio quiere pasar tiempo conmigo, se está ofreciendo a ayudarme a mi tarea importante".― decía el inglés con tono sarcástico y empezaba a llorar.

La tercera copa Arthur perdía los estribos, comenzaba a reír y a llorar en el mismo minuto sin articular oraciones completas o enlazadas, pero pedía más alcohol, Francis lo veía con tristeza. A la siguiente había pedido de la cerveza y aun no llevaba más de la tercera parte de ésta cuando empezaba a intentar desvestirse o subirse a cantar a la mesa, el francés lo detenía y le pedía que fuesen a su casa mientras el británico pataleaba y golpeaba a Francis, de pronto dejo de hacer cualquier movimiento, se había quedado dormido.

Francis lo llevó a su casa pagando el resto de la cuenta, como siempre, no le pesaba pagar de dos a tres copas de alcohol que terminaban de poner así de mal al inglés, aunque siempre se preguntaba cómo era que el alcohol le hacía efecto tan rápido.

Ya dentro de casa de Arthur el galo le depositaba dentro de la cama, cuando los ojos verdes se abren con vista nublada y susurra un suave "te amo idiota" tras el cual los labios británicos chocan con los otros tomando posesión de ellos, Francis está estático, no reacciona, tiene una mezcla de todo en su pecho.

_Arthur lo besó_, su ritmo cardiaco se había acelerado, lo que había dicho, en verdad lo tenía confundido, pero ese beso en verdad lo había disfrutado, su corazón se quiebra cruelmente cuando escucha de nuevo la frase en voz tenue ahora completa, "a pesar de todo, Alfred. Te amo, idiot…"

Una lagrima se resbala por su mejilla, el ojiverde se había vuelto a dormir, no conocía en persona al tal Alfred Jones, pero ya le odiaba más que cualquier humano en el mundo.

Ilusionado y despechado en el mismo instante. Al día siguiente hablaría con quien era su mejor amigo, y ahora su amor no correspondido. "Tonto cejón" fue lo último que dijo antes de ir a su propia casa a dos cuadras cruzando la avenida.

― ¡¿Qué hice qué?! ¡No es posible!― al día siguiente Arthur negaba todo lo ocurrido. Pero qué podía hacer eso le pasaba por emborracharse. ―Perdón Francis, no quise besarte, estaba muy ebrio, no volveré a emborracharme, tenías razón ¿contento? Nunca la tienes pero ahora sí, no debería beber tanto.

―Ese no es el problema, mejor dime, cómo es que le puedes amar si te lastima tanto― esa pregunta tal vez era para ambos, el inglés agachó la cabeza.

―Eso no te importa, Francis.― el otro se acercó,

―Oh, _mon ami,_ pude haber abusado de ti, y estoy arrepintiéndome de haberme detenido― decía en un tono entre serio y bromista, ―Porque en este mismo instante envidio a ese novio tuyo, que te tiene a su disposición sin merecerlo.

―Más te vale que mantengas tu distancia, no quiero que intervengas entre Alfred y yo― decía el inglés en posición de guardia.

―Lo dices como si fueran la pareja perfecta, como si su amor fuera como el de Romeo y Julieta, como si él también te amara.― el inglés sintió el golpe.

―Lárgate, Francis, no tienes derecho a decir esas cosas, no eres ni mi amigo y nunca serás nada de mí.― entonces entendió que se había equivocado al decir aquello, las lagrimas afloraban de las esmeraldas de Arthur y su relación amistosa estaba quebrada.

―Perdón― dijo y se retiró.

Decidió salir, era un sábado soleado y quería distraerse y no ponerse a llorar como el británico hacía.

Entonces vio a un chico al fondo del transporte que tomó para llegar al parque, cabellos dorados, abrazando un peluche de oso blanco, un gorrito estampado de hojas de acre, ojos azul violáceo, callado, parecía triste, se acercó tal vez pudieran animarse.

―Chico, ¿te encuentras bien?― el otro le miró ladeando la cabeza, luego asintió.

―Sí, no se preocupe, yo seguiré bien mientras lo disponga mi hermano…― dijo con voz apenas audible, aquella frase intrigó al francés, por lo que comenzó a cuestionarle la razón de que dijera eso.

Conversaron amenamente y el francés se enteró que el chico de nombre Matthew, tenía un cruel hermano que lo golpeaba desde que era pequeño, que sin su permiso no podía salir. El nombre de ese hermano era _Alfred_. A Francis se le crisparon los nervios ante el nombrecito, preguntó el apellido, "Williams", era un alivio que por lo menos no fuera el mismo (Jones) que torturaba a su amigo.

Siguieron conversando, el menor era muy dulce, Francis fue amable y sin saber cómo, al consolarse mutuamente, terminaron por besarse. Matthew le dio un número y un horario para contactarlo sin tener problemas. Francis mensajeó y llamó varias veces a su novio, le conquistaba su dulzura, casi olvidaba el despecho, pero a los días no supo ni cómo, estaba en la misma situación.

―Creo que me está engañando― decía el británico lleno de pesar, él se alegraba de haber reconciliado su amistad, pero había una marca de dolor.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Había trabajado bastante en él, así que espero que lo estén disfrutando, espero sus opiniones con ansias.


	2. Chapter 2 ¿Amor, amistad, consuelo?

**Ojos Azules**

_**Capitulo 2: ¿Amor, Amistad…, Consuelo?**_

**Renuncia**: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son de Hetalia y su respectivo dueño, Hidekazu Himaruya.

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Arthur ya no tomó tanto, se detuvo antes de comenzar a desvariar. Francis no estaba seguro, pero empezaba a tener un deseo no muy común en él.

―Arthur, ¿sabes que me has hablado mucho de Alfred, pero nunca me has dicho como es en apariencia física?― "Alto, atlético, bronceado, cabello castaño, con un mechoncito rebelde, ojos azules que parecen cambiar de tonalidad…" el inglés no pudo decir nada, sólo podía llorar. El francés se fue resignado, no podría buscarle entre la gente para matarlo, de todas formas no debía, pero al menos hostigarlo.

Al día siguiente vio a Matthew, estaba muy feliz, cuando en medio de un beso, justamente, sintió la voz de Arthur dolida y enfurecida en un alarido, trémulo volteó a verle para recibir un puñetazo.

― ¡Malditos traidores!― gritaba, ―Alfred… quería negármelo, mas… ya lo sospechaba, pero tú, Francis… eras mi amigo…― los orbes verdes se inundaron casi al instante, cayendo Arthur de rodillas. _"Eras mi amigo"…_

Los otros dos estaban totalmente confundidos, se acercan intentando explicarle que no entienden nada.

―Pero, Arthur, él es Matthew, mi novio, Matthew Williams, no tengo idea de lo que hablas.― el otro asintió con ojos asustados. Entonces el inglés se fue sólo contra el castaño.

― ¡¿Crees que por vestirte diferente y presentarte con otro nombre no te reconozco?!― cerraba los puños con fuerza como en una lucha interna. ―Alfred…― la mandíbula le temblaba.

―P-pero, soy Matthew― intentó defenderse el menor, Arthur lo tiró al suelo furioso, Francis, preocupado, intentaba detenerle, pero el inglés era realmente feroz.

― ¡Ya deja de fingir, maldito! ¡No te hagas el imbécil! ¡Y tú, suéltame, bastardo!― gritaba, le quitó el gorro y bajo este unos vendajes se asomaron, preocupando más al francés, pero entonces, éstos fueron arrancados dejando ver un mechoncito característico, algo aplastado y tembloroso como si también tuviera miedo, el menor tomó su cabeza, como si de ello dependiera que se mantuviera ahí. Cerró los ojos fuertemente y se quejó, cuando los abre, lentamente su mirada parece haber cambiado incluso el tono de sus orbes.

― ¿Eh? Arthy…, que casualidad que…― volteó a ver su reloj, ― ¿qué sucedió…?― susurró casi como si fuera sólo para él

― ¡¿No tienes vergüenza?! ¡¿Besas a otra persona en mis narices y luego haces como que nada pasó?!― espetó molesto el inglés.

― ¿Así que tú eres Alfred?― preguntó molesto el francés.

― ¿Eh, quién eres tú?― eso, entre la confusión, dolía.

― ¿M-Matthew?― preguntó desconcertado y aun confundido.

― ¿Matt? ¿Matthew Williams Jones? Él e… es mi hermano… a-a veces usa su segundo nombre… en lugar de apellido― dijo el norteamericano, desconcertando a los otros dos que se miraron extrañados y volvieron la vista al otro.

Siguieron preguntando ahora más intrigados que molestos, Alfred al principio se puso a la defensiva, finalmente fue convencido de decir la situación, los otros dos guardarían el secreto, estaban más calmados y querían saber qué había pasado, el estadounidense dio un trago amargo antes de empezar:

_Éramos muy unidos, pero, aun así, ambos dudábamos del cariño del otro… la verdad yo era el más inseguro, pensaba que guardaba rencor, de las veces que no controlaba mi fuerza. A pesar de que él era el menor quería irse antes que yo…, simplemente no lo acepté, alejé a la persona con quien iba a irse, antes que lo alejara de mí, además no quise dejar que nadie más intentara convencerlo de aquello otra vez, yo no quería lastimarlo... Pero un día, me dijo que quería irse, no porque nadie lo convenciera, sino porque ya no soportaba que lo limitara…, intentando detenerlo lo lastimé, de nuevo. Cuando iba a ser dado de alta en el hospital, pidió un gorro, para que no se notaran sus vendajes, mis padres le llevaron también este oso de peluche… me prometió siempre estar juntos y me hizo prometer lo mismo, esa noche se mostró muy cariñoso, incluso dormimos en el mismo cuarto abrazados como cuando éramos muy pequeños, despertamos juntos y me pidió ir a la azotea a observar el amanecer… se veía más alegre que de costumbre, le dije que tuviera cuidado porque estaba muy cerca de la orilla… él me miró, sonriente, "dijiste que estaremos juntos siempre…" me dijo…_

"_Entonces sígueme también a donde voy"…._

Los lagos de Alfred parecieron convertirse en ríos, luego de estas palabras, recordaba como corrió escaleras abajo, sin tocar un peldaño, sólo apoyándose en el barandal, "¡Matthew!"…Muy tarde, por muy desesperado que estuviera. Quiso suicidarse después, sin éxito, luego…

―I-intenté detenerlo…― decía entre sollozos, ― q-que paté-tico héroe… no pudo salvar a…― lloraba desconsolado, hasta que de pronto se detuvo de golpe, ―no me dejaron seguirle, pero él vino conmigo.

Los otros dos se quedaron escuchando el relato que pareciera fantástico, un rato más tarde también hablaron con Matthew, el fantasma que habitaba el cuerpo de su hermano, que les pidió disculpas a ambos y les preguntó si querían, a pesar de saber ya las circunstancias, continuar con aquello.

_Lo amo_…, pensaban ambos, pero eran consientes de que si continuaban con aquello, sólo se lastimarían, era algo complicado.

―Yo no podré continuar con esto, Arthur, es muy doloroso tan sólo imaginarlo, no lo soporto…― decía Francis, bastante contrario a como era normalmente, porque sentía lo que nunca, alguien a quien amaba involucrado. Pero Arthur a pesar de tener también una expresión dolida, parecía aferrarse a lo que más le hería. El franco se resignó, aun así seguía pasando tiempo con Matthew. Un día éste le dijo que era hora de irse, que dejaría a su hermano que se veía muy feliz con Arthur, derramó una lágrima al instante, sabía lo que eso significaba.

Esa misma tarde el inglés llegó diciéndole emocionado que lo invitaba a su boda. Desde la vez que hablaron por primera vez con los hermanos, Arthur se veía más feliz con Alfred, su relación había mejorado bastante. _Dichoso él_, que podía estar con quien amaba, _feliz_, eso pensó, pero las cosas cambiaron totalmente ese día.

Todos los invitados, y _él_, habían esperado ya media hora.

―No puedo creerlo― decía el británico, Francis no podía calmarlo, ―es nuestra boda.― no estaba enojado, sino herido.

Pero hubiera preferido mil veces que llegara dos horas tarde que aquella llamada. Alfred había sufrido un accidente…

En el hospital se encontraban ambos amigos, aun alcanzaron a verles a ambos, que se despidieron con una sonrisa para ambos y dijeron a coro un "_te amo_", que ambos recordarían el resto de su vida.

De ahí en adelante Arthur y Francis no hablaban de ello, si acaso recordaban algo, o los extrañaban, bastaba una mirada para saber que el otro necesitaba que se le reconfortara, tener un hombro dónde llorar…

― ¿Sabes?― le dijo Arthur a su ahora pareja, en uno de los pocos momentos en que era sincero, ―siempre estabas ahí para mí, así que tal vez simplemente me acostumbré a ti…, ― le regaló una sonrisa, ― ¿recuerdas lo que me preguntaste el otro día, sobre el primer beso que te di, cuando estaba ebrio?― el galo asintió, ―fueron tus ojos azules, los que me hicieron besarte ese día.

―…―Un silencio recorrió la estancia, Francis le miraba pensativo. ― ¿Seguro que no fueron los de _él_?― preguntó, serio, ―que no _son_ los de _él_― el británico se encogió de hombros,

―quien sabe, tal vez… _tal vez siempre fueron los tuyos_…― le sonrió de lado, lo golpeó para que dejara de ver su sonrojo y continuó, desviando la mirada, ―…los que me hicieron besarlo a él.

FIN

wwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMMwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwwww

Deseo que hayan disfrutado la lectura, desde hacía un tiempo estaba intentando hacer algo corto (no soy muy buena con lo de poca extensión, así que trabajé mucho en esto), espero haberlo logrado. Esto quedaría como two short ¿verdad?

La idea inicial era más corta, hubiera quedado en one short, pero me gustó como quedó. ¿A ustedes qué les pareció? Por favor sus comentarios, si quieren hacer alguna petición, estoy abierta a ella, así como sus observaciones.


End file.
